Unsure
by In The Mix
Summary: Naruto has always been treated badly so one day he tries to kill himself when he finds the future may be brghter than he thought. Five years later he meets HIM and he doesn't know how to react. I suck at summaries...rated for future chapters aka KakaNaru!
1. Prologue

I'm not the best write but this sub category is very small and I think it deserves to be larger so I'm going to take a whack at it.

**Warning: Attempted suicide and BOY X BOY love later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the series or the boy....most people at this point would ay 'I wish I did' but if I did the series would end in like five chapters with Sasuke (my RPG son btw) killing Sakura (grrr, I don't care what people say she's still useless!) forcing Naruto to face Sasuke and accidntly hits him in a vital area at which point Sasuke realizes the errors of his ways and then dies (so sad). Then Kakashi hooks up with Naruto the end. Oh and baa- chan dies and the make Naruto Hokage. The end, I don't care about loose ends that's what would happen if I owned Naruto.**

Naruto: 'Thank kami you don't own us then!'

In The Mix: *sticks out tongue* 'At least you end up with Kakashi! If you keep being a brat I'm gonna make that into reality and write in a fic.'

Kakasi: *sighs* 'She's right'

Sasuke: 'Shut up dobe! She may be my RPG mom but she would kill me off!'

Naruto: *glares at everyone*

In The Mix: 'Enjoy'

* * *

Prologue

In the dead of night a small blonde child was sitting on a bridge crying alone. His skin was littered with bruises and cuts that were healing rapidly, in a few hours time there would be no trace of their existence but earlier they covered the entirety of his body. The wind was rustling the leaves hard enough so that the seven year olds muffled sobs could not be heard.

The boy stood up on the railing to reveal a small sharp knife in his right hand. He didn't know why the villagers hurt and tormented him or why he healed so quickly but never the less they did and he did and he couldn't stand it any longer. Now he found a fool proof way to end his suffering and he wasn't going to hesitate to go through with it.

He quickly pulled the knife across his throat deeply while jumping into the river beneath. This way even if he did heal quickly enough he would surely drown or die of hypothermia soon after. Almost as soon as he hit the water he could feel the sharp pangs from his neck disappear as he slipped into sweet unconsciousness for the last time.

* * *

Bad lighting caused the boy to squint. He was in a hall that was dripping water wondering if this was heaven or hell or someplace in between because for the life him he couldn't tell. He wandered around for a few minutes trying to figure it out but with each step he took the darker it got until it was almost completely dark save a red aura that appeared before him.

When the boy looked closer he saw a gate and behind the gate was the largest most pissed off looking fox he had ever seen. Its lips were curled back to reveal all canine teeth. The fox growled at Naruto but it somehow translated to words in his mind, "Naruto, you baka. I, the great nine tailed Kyuubi, can not allow you to die with me inside you. Lift this seal and I'll let you continue with your death."

"Where am I? What are you?" Naruto asked.

"Do not worry about that just lift the seal," Kyuubi practically purred.

Naruto nodded seeing no point in refusing but just as he put his hand on the seal some of Kyuubi's chakra hit Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto was thrown into a vision.

He felt much older physically but mentally he felt something he had never felt before that he could only possibly identify as, happiness and love. It was the best feeling he had ever known, he felt like he could take the world and nothing could hurt him because he had this feeling with him. The feeling that someone else actually cared enough about him that he had to live or that person would suffer.

As Naruto was marveling in this new found feeling a pair of strong pale arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Naruto into the circle of his body. Naruto stiffened up thinking he was about to get hurt but then he felt the tenderness in the embrace and slowly relaxed.

Naruto had to see who was holding him in such a heart warming way so he turned around in the persons hold to find a pair of miss matched eyes, one a stormy gray and the other a blood red with a scar over the eye lid. He had silver hair but not from age, just his nature color, and the lower half of his face was covered by a mask.

The man pulled down his mask and smiled sending Naruto's heart a flutter. The silver haired man pulled Naruto into a kiss and just before their lips met the man whispered, "I love you, Naruto."

"I know-"Naruto was about to say the man's name when their lips met shattering the vision.

Naruto was in the dark hallway again. Light was slowly starting to return when the boy looked at the fox.

"What was that? Who was that man? Who or what are you anyway?" Naruto demanded.

"It is not your time to know. We will meet again one day," Kyuubi said as there was a giant red flash.

Suddenly Naruto couldn't remember anything except that he had just tried to kill himself and was now lost in some hallway. In the distance he heard someone was calling his name so Naruto followed the voice.

* * *

Naruto came back to consciousness with a start, gasping painfully for air. He was soaking wet on hard ground and couldn't believe he wasn't dead. He was so sure that this time around it would work! He moved his head to see what brought him back despite the excruciating pain he felt at his throat. He had to because what ever did save him would get hurt.

Naruto's glaring blue eyes finally met worried brown ones. He was so confused at the moment that couldn't tell who it was until he saw the scar across the bridge of the man's nose. He tried speaking and it came out rough, "Ir…uk…a…sen-"

He was cut off when Iruka said, "Don't worry about anything right now Naruto. I saw you fall into the river and I jumped in and saved you. You weren't breathing so I had to use mouth to mouth resuscitation and your throat it was bleeding but it's already scabbing over. I'm gonna take you to the hospital now so just hang on. Thank Kami you're alive Naruto. I'm so glad I was able to get to you in time." Tears were welling in Iruka's eyes

Naruto's glare slowly lessened as he saw how genuinely worried his sensei was. Slowly his eyes closed as he lost consciousness for the time being but before they closed all the way he remembered the warm feeling and that was all so mumbled to no one in particular, "Thank you."

With that Iruka quickly picked Naruto and quickly ran to the Konoha hospital with chakra backing up his movements to make him go extra fast. He got to the hospital in two minutes where Naruto was immediately rushed into intensive care even though at this point it was almost unnecessary because his throat had weeks worth of re-growth already and he hadn't been in the river long enough to get hypothermia. The hospital still fussed over him anyway making Naruto return to wake up and drink plenty of hot liquid which hurt going down but after the second bowl he hardly noticed it anymore.

Iruka was with him the whole time trying to comfort the almost dead seven year old. At around sunrise Naruto finally fell asleep with the feeling his life wouldn't always be this bad anymore. That one day someone would care about him and maybe one day would start soon. Hopefully.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but the idea jus popped in my head. I'm not going to demand a review but anything would be appreciated, even the dreaded flame just to know someone has read this. Fanfic has shown me no love thus far and I think I may have to pick up my old fics where my muses have left me in order to get some...unless of course I get something here *hazel eyes glitter with hope* Thanks for reading anyway...not sure when I'll update but hopefully soon!


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: So sorry you guys! Literally the day after I put this up shit hit the fan which includes but not limited to my dearly beloved truck aka my baby Lenora being stolen while I was reluctantly in school being assigned two projects and an essay (why I'm in honors I have no clue, it's troublesome) and having absolutely no idea how to continue…I mean should I follow the story so far or should it be afterward, whose point of view, how much should I tweak the characters…like I said no clue but I do now, yay! So it will follow the canon but not closely by any means, I mean there will be some like I'll follow the events but lots of time skips and the conversations won't be the same because I'm doing this from memory and of course I'm adding stuff. Oh yeah the biggest canon change though is that Naruto is strong and in ANBU because I think it's sexy when he is…only the Hokage knows though because Naruto is an awesome actor! You know what forget what I said about canon! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun was about to rise in the east when four blurs were passing through the forests outside Konoha. It wasn't until they stopped at the outside gate with the newly risen sun was a person able to distinguish who they were.

They were a squad of ANBU all ranging in height, size and hair color but all their uniforms and stances gave them conformity. They all stood tall with their animal mask drenched in blood and their mere presence demanding respect but none more so than the apparent leader of the group who was standing slightly in front of the rest.

The ANBU squad stood there for a minute before one of the group with a hare mask and bowl cut black hair asked enthusiastically while jogging in place, "What are our orders captain? Hopefully they'll be more youthful than our mission was!"

One of Hare's teammates, Cat who had long spiky purple hair, threw a kunai at him due to his still energetic disposition right after an exhausting mission while his other teammate, Badger who had messy brown hair, gave both of them a scary 'you will experience your worst nightmares if you keep this up' face. The two immediately stopped and turned to their captain for a response.

"Thank you Badger, now let's report to the Hokage and then we'll break," the leader said. He had a grinning black fox mask and a bandanna, similar to the one Ibiki wore on his head, to cover his hair. No one knew what Fox looked like without his mask at all other than his height. Fox turned around and looked up to his team for he was the shortest by a least a good foot obviously either a midget or a child, his team preferred to think they weren't out ranked by a child and continued, "Before we break though there is something I must tell you so when we're done with the Third flicker to our normal meeting area. Let's go." With those as his parting words he started toward the Hokage tower.

Hai was all the team mumbled before quickly following their leader. When they finally arrived at the tower they saw the old man was already in and quickly flickered inside. The Third was so used to decades of ninja randomly appearing that he calmly looked at the ANBU team and said, "Report."

"The mission was a success Hokage-sama," Fox said before going into full detail as to what happened while they were gone. After about twenty minutes Fox finally concluded, "That is all that happened Hokage-sama. If that is all I must speak to my team about _that_ right away."

Sarutobi sighed and nodded, knowing exactly what he meant and said before the team could leave, "After you tell them report here straight away. There is something you must do straight away."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," was the reply he got before all four flickered away. Sarutobi sighed as he looked down at his desk and thought, 'Dreaded enemy thy name is paperwork. Why must you torment me so day in and day out? Heh, I can't wait 'til that brat takes this office and knows what it feels like.'

Fox's team arrived at secluded spot on the second's head atop the Hokage Mountain. When they arrived Cat getting antsy and wanting to go home said, "What is it Fox-taichou? The mission was nice and bloody but even an ANBU girl like me needs some rest after that."

Fox chuckled lightly before saying, "Cat, Badger, and Hare this past mission was our last mission as team four for quite some time. The Hokage has assigned me a mission in which I must go undercover alone for an undetermined amount of time. We will be doing missions together again when I can be free from this one but in the mean time I am to tell you you're new assignments. Cat, you are to become a part of the interrogation unit with Ibiki-san. Hare, you are to spend more time with your genin team. I am sure they have already noticed your strange absences from time to time? Finally, Badger, you are to become a substitution in ANBU squads that have lost a team member or has a team member in recovery. Are we all clear?" Fox waited for everyone to nod before continuing sadly, "Good but I must say I'll miss my team."

"And we'll miss you our most youthful captain! Maybe at some point when we're off duty we can test each other's flames of youth like we did while training at head quarters," Hare said in an upbeat attitude which was quickly shot down when he saw Fox shake his head.

"I cannot and will not reveal my identity as we might bump into each other on this mission and it is vital I'm not recognized. Unfortunately, I cannot go to HQ while on said mission as it might reveal my ANBU identities if someone were to be following me without my knowledge." His team gave a lot of scoffs at the idea of the dead man following the Black Fox. "So from this moment forth you are no longer under my command until the day my undercover mission is complete. You are all dismissed," Fox said warily.

Badger and Hare once again said that they'll miss Fox before quickly flickering away while Cat stayed behind despite her exhaustion. Fox was about to flicker back to the Hokage mountain when he saw a mischievous glint in Cat's eyes.

"I thought you were tired Cat. Why are you still here looking at me like that?" Fox asked.

"You're no longer in command of me, correct?"

"Yes and your point would be?" Fox had a suspicion what this was about and jumped out of the way in time to avoid Cat's jump at him. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to see your face, damn it!" Cat said while attacking again quickly.

"No you are not," Fox replied before quickly jumping off the second's head and landing gracefully on a tree below before running to the tower. Normally Cat would have followed but right after a mission she was too tired and resolved to finding out eventually even if it killed her.

Instead of flickering into the Hokage's office Fox decided to use the window. Sarutobi noticed that Fox had entered and set up a privacy jutsu causing the windows to tint so no one could see in and sound proof so no one could listen in. "Fox take off your mask please."

Fox took off his mask to reveal a boy who looked about twelve with tan skin, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. "Jiji-san let me keep the bandanna, it's a pain to put back on," the boy chuckled giving the Hokage a huge grin which made him look like the world's biggest chibi baka.

Sarutobi sighed knowing despite having taking a mask off the boy had just put another one on and said, "Of course Naruto, you can leave it on. However there is a mission you will have to do later again today without it." Naruto's smiled disappeared as a more serious calculating person appeared in his eyes, reminding Sarutobi of how this all started.

Flashback

Sarutobi had just heard that Naruto was yet again in the hospital but not because of the villagers this time but because he had willfully tried to kill himself. When he heard this he immediately left his office and started to make haste to the hospital only to find the boy asleep seemingly uninjured and a tired Iruka by his bedside with blood shot eyes, clearly due to crying.

"What happened to him Iruka? Tell me exactly why he's here!" The Hokage demanded while worrying about his almost grandson.

"I'm not sure but when I was taking my nightly walk I saw him falling off a bridge with no one in sight. I naturally saved him from drowning but when I got him up there were signs of severe beatings everywhere on his body and I mean _everywhere_ but on his neck there was a giant gash that was fresh and in Naruto's hand I saw him clinging to a knife. I brought him to the hospital and forced them to treat him. He gained consciousness for a bit and all he said was, 'Why? I almost succeed, I almost died.' Then he passed out once more," Iruka said all this in a shaky voice and almost cried but it was apparent he had already shed all the tears he could.

"Iruka I think it's time for you to leave," Sarutobi said. Upon seeing the chunin's startled face he continued, "I believe you have academy students to lecture to today. We can't have them miss their daily dose of education because of one student now can we?"

"Hai Hokage-sama but please tell me his condition later." Once Iruka saw the Third nod he left quickly to get ready for the day.

The Hokage sat by Naruto's beside for what seemed like hours with no one disturbing them and within that time he had come to a decision. He would make Naruto stronger no matter the means to get there.

Finally around noon Naruto woke up slowly with a depressed look on his face as he realized where he was. He just lay there for a few minutes before he realized he wasn't alone and he was with no other than the Hokage.

"Uh, hi Hokage-jiji. What are you doing here?" Naruto was nervous because he had a feeling that the old man knew what he had tried to do and he didn't want to hurt one of the few people who treated him kindly.

"Naruto, can you please tell me why you're here today?" The Hokage said this with nothing but kindness and concern for Naruto's well being. Naruto recognized this and hung his head in shame, tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered the night before.

The old man thought he wasn't going to get an answer for the longest time due to Naruto's silence when in a heavily emotional voice, "Bad things happened last night Jiji-san." Naruto looked up then with a look in his eyes like he was living through the worst horrors imaginable and really he was reliving last night.

He then got a faraway look in his eyes as the tears started to fall and continued with his story, "I got beat up again last night as I was walking home. My bag was really heavy from all the extra homework the teachers gave me, it was too much weight and the handles on my bag snapped as I was walking past a dark alley that led to a bar. Some drunk guys heard and looked up. They saw me and before I could run away they got me. They started to kick and punch me as usual and the crowd got bigger as more people heard. The whole time I heard people call me 'demon' and 'devil spawn.' Then after a few hours it was dark out and people started to leave but I couldn't move.

"Then I relaxed a bit thinking they were all gone but there were two left. They hurt me the worst. After everyone was gone they ripped off my clothes and started to do things to me. I couldn't defend myself and they kept doing things to me and making me do things with the promise they'd stop but they didn't because after I did what they told me I felt the worst pain I'd ever felt before! Suddenly something was inside me, ripping me into two and I thought I was going to die. Then they started to move me and finally the pain lessened only to have happen again! I begged the entire time for them to stop but the movement only got faster as they laughed.

"I wanted to die so badly! So when they left I decided to die. I mean why shouldn't I? No one wants me and they all think I'm evil, who would miss me? So when I was able to move I figured out a plan on how to die. I got a knife and went to the bridge. I then cut my throat and jumped into the river below. I figured that if I healed the throat wound quickly enough then I would drown or freeze to death.

"Then something happened and I felt something and I think it was good? I really couldn't tell what it was but it made me warm inside my heart and my stomach was all fluttery. Then Iruka-sensei pulled me out of the water but when I came out I knew there was someone who would care for me one day and I would have to work hard so I could earn that love and protect it. Then Iruka-sensei brought me here and then I woke up to see you," Naruto concluded. As his story continued his voice became void of emotion until the end when he talked of love.

Sarutobi was shocked, horrified and sad to say in the least as he grabbed hold of Naruto and gave him a hug, rubbing circles into his back as Naruto started to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. He couldn't save his almost grandson at all and as a result he had been raped even though he didn't know it exactly. The Third's resolve to go through with his plan however strengthened considerably throughout the whole speech.

When the boy started to calm down Sarutobi brought up his idea with Naruto. "Naruto if you're willing, there is a jutsu that can be preformed. This will allow you to gain all my wisdom, knowledge and experience in a short period of time without any influence of my mind or biases but it's highly dangerous. It's only to be used in case of an extreme emergency or otherwise it's forbidden." The Hokage saw the happy glint in the boy's eyes at the thought of gaining all of the old man's knowledge and before Naruto could say anything Sarutobi continued, "It will be the most painful thing you will ever feel. Picture what you felt last night a thousand fold squared. Then after all that pain there is only a one percent chance of survival. In your case due to your healing I would say three percent survival rate but that is all. Do you understand? You will most likely die from this but if you don't then you will be almost at my level. You would have to build up your stamina, physical strength and chakra but other than that you'll know how to do everything. Are you willing to do this?"

"I could die and I'll definitely feel pain but if I do survive I'll be powerful. Enough so that I can start to protect my precious person and you and Iruka-sensei. Old Man there is no choice here, I have to do this for the people I care about… plus then I'll be able to defend myself from those monsters you call villagers!" Naruto added the last as an afterthought. "When will we do this?"

Sarutobi gave a satisfied sigh at Naruto's reasoning. He knew the will of the fire burned strong in him and that this would be the right choice to make. "Today at sunset met at my office and we'll begin so in the meantime rest, you'll need it." Naruto nodded and tried to go back to sleep and was failing because he was too excited while Sarutobi left to get the preparations for the ritual complete.

* * *

Sunset found Naruto, Sarutobi and Inochi Yamanaka in the Hokage's office. Naruto looked at Inochi, verbalizing loudly his surprise with his normal happy go lucky self showing when Sarutobi said that it would be impossible without him. Naruto agreed and was practically jumping up and down at the thought of the procedure ahead and how strong he was about to become for those he cared about.

Inochi was making some last minute mental checks to make sure things would go as smoothly as possible because despite his hesitance at making a young child go through with this he knew that if anyone needed it that Naruto was that person. He didn't go out of his way to hurt Naruto but he also did nothing to help and didn't stop his clansmen from hating him because the Yamanaka's lost a lot of people that night seven years ago and they needed an out let for that grief. However when he heard what happened to Naruto last night because he couldn't defend himself he felt ashamed and agreed to go through with this.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama I need you to sit facing each other with your foreheads touching and hands intertwined for this to work. Please relax and this will be over in about a minute but Naruto I must warn you it will feel much longer. Are you ready?" They both nodded though Naruto a little more invigoratively than Sarutobi and got into the position Inochi described. When they finally had it exactly right Inochi made about a hundred signs before ending up with one where each of his fingers touched their counterpart on the other hand to form an oval. The only fingers not touching were the pinkies as they were sticking out in opposite directions. Finally Inochi said, "Mind melding no jutsu!"

The Hokage's and Naruto's head seemed to physically melt together as Inochi's body went slack. Two of the spirits started to mingle, trading information uncontrollably until Inochi's spirit came and separated what was to mix and what wasn't. So Inochi quickly gave Naruto a copy of all the jutsu, training regiments muscle memory, battle experience and all things ninja related to Naruto except for personal information attached to it such as mental bonds of both love and hatred for anyone ninja or exercise as to remove all biases from it. Sarutobi on the other hand received the memories of all the hardships Naruto went through, even the one's Naruto had suppressed and accidently the vision Naruto had the night before from the Kyuubi that Naruto had no idea about. Needless to say Sarutobi was shocked that the person Naruto would love and already wanted to protect was not only not a girl but one of the top ninja in the village already. Sarutobi gave a small smile and decided to keep this piece of information hidden and would tell Inochi to keep it hidden as well for Naruto and his future love's sake.

Inochi was correct when he predicted it would only take a minute or so for the entire process so when Sarutobi and Inochi snapped out of it they only got a little bit of mental knowledge of only a few years so they had slight headaches but nothing an aspirin of sorts wouldn't help but Naruto had gained nearly seven decades of training and not only the sheer amount of knowledge from the 'Professor' of ninja splitting his skull or so it felt as his brain was trying to adjust his muscles to fit to the physical training it just recalled. So the results were a slightly dizzy Hokage and Yamanaka and a demon container withering on the ground with his mind being crammed with information and his muscles literally ripping themselves apart to accommodate what they thought they should be.

After screaming his lungs off for about an hour (it was a good thing they sound proofed the room) Naruto passed out into darkness, while his mind with help from the Kyuubi were organizing everything for easy use. After all the Kyuubi didn't want to die either so he had to not only save his stupid container but make the information available for future use.

Naruto was in a coma for two weeks but when he woke up he was a fully healed and fully experienced shinobi who wanted nothing more than to protect his precious people and to an extent his village as his already large will of the fire went forth and multiplied with Sarutobi's proving every jutsu had an unforeseen die effect or weakness.

So within a year after Naruto woke from his coma he created completely originally jutsu and fighting styles as well as rise secretly through the ranks from a genin to special ops ANBU. Within the next year he became an ANBU captain, never revealing his true identity from the moment he woke from his coma. There were rumors of an eight year old ANBU captain among regular ninja, the ninja world and the civilian world but the only ones who knew for a fact that there was one were the ANBU and those Naruto had slayed under the alias Black Fox or just Fox to shorten it.

During that time Naruto in order to keep his identity even more of a secret he had sent a super strong bunshin in his place who knew how to act the way had before, a stupid, loud but extremely likable if you gave him the chance brat who loved to play pranks and durable enough to last during 'training' and beatings from the village he secretly protected.

End Flashback (Finally)

"Thanks Old Man so what's my mission?" Naruto asked. He wasn't sure what he would have to do outside his ANBU mask that he couldn't do with it unless it pertained to his undercover mission but that wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow.

"As you know at the academy you have a teacher named Mizuki?" Naruto smirked and nodded. Mizuki was one of the people who hated him for no reason and was bent on making his life miserable. However, since he was considerably weaker than Naruto, who could easily surpass the Hokage, he couldn't give Naruto too much trouble unless Naruto felt liking being a very good actor that day. The Hokage continued, "We have reasons to believe he will turn traitor. He was under surveillance when an ANBU squad heard him muttering to himself about using you to acquire a scroll and get to Orochimaru. Do you understand?"

"Hai you want me to play along with Mizuki's plan and get him to confess unknowingly as my 'normal' self and then bring him in for further more painful questioning," Naruto said seriously.

"Exactly but I'm afraid a part of this plan may include you purposely failing the genin test again." Sarutobi knew the response he would get.

"Again?! Are you kidding me? Yeah I know it's better to appear weak but not super weak and everyone in my generation already thinks I'm a dumbass as it is because you told me to fail the first two times as well. How the hell will they take me seriously as Hokage if I fail the test three flipping times?! Then what about my undercover mission? Yeah? I have to be in a genin squad as it is for this mission without being able to show my abilities for what like three years but now I have to make them think I'm a total dobe like that teme I have to watch already calls me? Yeah I know that I'll earn my place amongst my peers as Hokage one day and their respect as well but it'll be so much harder! Yeah I know life is hard but still! I also know you'll end up passing me in the end for the mission's sake at least, well not only that but I'm already way beyond that but even so…I don't like being thought of as less than I am and now I actually have to go in person to the exams in what fifteen minutes and make a fool of myself despite all your valid points. Fine you know what I'll go and show you what a great failure I can be!" Naruto ranted and solved his own questions but gave credit to the stoic looking Hokage who watched knowing how this would play out because despite all that Naruto had gone through he was still Naruto and even actors need a good base to jump from.

"As you said you have fifteen minutes until the test starts," Hokage said smirking on the inside.

"You!" Naruto yelled indecorously while glaring before quickly flickering away to his apartment to wash away any hint of blood and still make in time for the exams.

* * *

Naruto barely made it to the exams in time, 'not like it matters anyways because I'm going to have to effing fail anyway," Naruto thought. He took his place amongst his peers with a confident smirk on his face while every once in awhile saying something about how easy this test will be and how he'll be the best Hokage ever (which he will be). This always earned him a few laughs and people telling him how incompetent he was.

When it finally came to the ninja tests he managed to pull off a basic in the switching technique, his sexy no jutsu for the transformation test (causing Iruka to fall backwards due to a bloody nose) and when it came to when it counted Naruto sighed before he forcibly put too much chakra in a clone effectively killing it and making it look gray and sickly. 'I must be a genius or something to go against over seventy years of battle experience and almost equivalent of hundreds of years of practice thanks to the shadow clones to forcibly make something so below basic,' Naruto thought to himself with a mental smirk.

Iruka felt sad for the boy. He had no idea of Naruto's true capabilities and it hurt to see Naruto fail yet again at the first steps to his dream.

That night Naruto was running through the forests to the place Mizuki had designated as their meet up point. It was highly secluded and not easily found. It was so out of the way that Naruto was thinking, 'would someone actually fall for this? No wonder I have no respect! People must think I'm a total baka!'

Finally Naruto arrived at the spot and started to unroll the 'scroll' and begin to 'learn' from it. In reality the scroll was nothing more than a small henged log. Sarutobi had offered to give him the real scroll to take but Naruto had declined saying it would probably be better to not bring the real thing in case of some unforeseen complications.

So to kill time Naruto had started to 'read' the scroll to throw off any suspicion if Mizuki were to come. Naruto looked at it lazily, recalling what it really said from Sarutobi's memories. Naruto started to smile at the thought of the old man. Here he was a twelve year old reject from the village and he knew the secret out of paperwork. He knew that Sarutobi hated the stuff but he wasn't creative enough to utilize the shadow clones to his advantage. He decided that the day the Old Man retired and he took office he would show him the ways of the paperwork. Naruto would have shown him earlier but every time he tried something interrupted and then he told Naruto he had to fail the genin test for the second time, so Naruto figures someone up there didn't want Sarutobi to know and he was fine with that.

Suddenly there was a sound and it snapped Naruto right out of his daydreams. Expecting Mizuki he grabbed a kunai from his pocket in case Mizuki attacked but was shocked to say in the least to see Iruka standing there.

"I've found you," Iruka sighed in relief.

` Naruto not knowing what to do decided to play the fool and put blame on Mizuki, hoping Iruka would understand right away what he meant. "Heh heh, you found me! I only learned one thing though but if I show you, you have to let me graduate! Mizuki-sensei promised!"

"What do you mean Naruto? Where did you get that scroll?" Iruka asked seriously not missing my mentioning of Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about this scroll and he said if I got it and brought here and mastered one of the techniques that you'd pass me and I'd be a ninja! So I mastered one and I'm here and I have the scroll so does that mean I'm a ninja now?" Naruto didn't know if he should stay serious on the inside or laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. Sure it's one thing to get memories from the clone but it's completely different to actually experience it firsthand.

Just as Naruto was finishing his speech a bunch of kunai and shuriken came out of seemingly nowhere, well at least to Iruka because Naruto had sensed it coming for awhile, and hit Iruka all over his body.

"Naruto give me that scroll! It belongs to the great Orochimaru!" Mizuki said.

"Orochi-who? Why should you give to that guy? Doesn't it belong in Konoha?" Naruto asked playing the dumb blonde but on the inside he was seething. Naruto had been on the snake's trail countless times and had freed countless bases of prisoners but he never could get his hands on that disturbed traitorous bastard.

"How about if you give me that scroll peacefully I'll tell you the truth? I'll tell you the rule that you alone are not allowed to know." Mizuki was waiting for this moment. The moment where he would see Naruto's crestfallen face and kill him while he was distracted.

"The truth? The truth about what? What rule are you talking about?" Naruto had not been expecting this turn of events and was naturally curious but he had also turned dead serious and dropped his dumb facade.

"As to why the whole village hates you. Why they would torment but a mere innocent child that didn't do any-"

"Mizuki stop! It's against the law! You already have enough against you!" Iruka pleaded.

"No Iruka I want to know this. I want to know why I almost died!" The killing intent slowly rose throughout the whole encounter.

"It's quite simple Naruto or should I say Kyuubi? You are the nine tailed demon fox!" Mizuki shouted.

Naruto was to shocked to say anything. Everything started to fall into place. That was why everyone hated him. That was why there was a festival on his birthday n one allowed him to go to. That's why he didn't die in the mind meld with the third. It was also why he was so alone. Why he had no friends, no family and no love. He was a monster.

All of Naruto's training failed him right there as he fell to his knees and grabbed his head while he sobbed. Mizuki took this time to attack but it was quickly intercepted by Iruka.

Naruto looked up and asked, "Why?"

Iruka had tears in his eyes and said, "You're not the demon fox Naruto. You and I are the same in our loneliness. Never forget that you are a hero. You protect the entire village from the fox escaping. You and he are not the same. You went through a lot of pain and I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you more."

"Thank you again Iruka-sensei but for now you need to rest," Naruto said softly and hit a pressure point causing Iruka to pass out. Naruto then composed himself unable to hide himself behind his dobe mask any longer he let out a terrible amount of killing intent.

"What are you doing you demon?" Mizuki said, slightly trembling.

"Mizuki, under the orders of The Third Hokage, you are under arrest for treason and attempted murder of two fellow leaf shinobi. One of which outranks you by the way." Naruto smirked.

"What are you talking about two? You're not a ninja yet and Iruka doesn't outrank-"

"Oh but I am and I outrank you. Fear me Mizuki for I am the Black Fox that haunts bad ninja's dreams. The one who brings them to justice." Naruto moved so fast that Mizuki didn't have time to react when two senbon were jammed into his throat. Mizuki quickly passed out and to his unconscious form Naruto said, "You do not hurt my precious people and you do not betray my village you asshole. I can't wait to have my fun time with you later Mizuki. I'm sure Anko and Ibiki wouldn't mind an extra pair of helping hands but first." Naruto quickly placed an unbreakable seal on Mizuki so when he was interrogated he wouldn't be able to say who the Black Fox was. Over the years Naruto became highly adept at seals and if he had to bring a prisoner in would put seals on them so they wouldn't be able to tell who he or his teammates were if their mask were to break or something.

Naruto started to walk over to see if Iruka was alright when he noticed Iruka's eyes were slightly open and gratitude filled them.

"Uh Iruka-sensei? What exactly did you hear?" Naruto put his dobe mask back on at this point.

"Thank you Naruto or should I say Black Fox? I'm so proud of you," Iruka whispered before passing out once more.

'I'll have to deal with that later but for now it's time to bring Mizuki in and get Iruka to a hospital.' The rest of the night was spent wrapping everything up and trying to prevent ninja from murdering him for 'stealing' the scroll.

* * *

When everybody left the Hokage tower it was almost dawn. The Hokage and Naruto were the only ones left when Naruto asked, "You saw what happened between me and Mizuki?"

"Yes I did Naruto and before you ask I thought it would be best not to tell you until you were older."

"Why? I've lived through traumas not many have seen, I work hard to protect this village, I'm the youngest ANBU ever and I've been an ANBU captain for the last four years! I constantly put my life on the line for this village and would willingly sacrifice it if I believed that it would be for the best. Why would you think that age should matter? Please, I don't blame you but please tell me the truth I beseech you!" Naruto had sounded as if he was about to lose it.

The Hokage didn't blame him as Naruto did bring up some good points. With a sigh Sarutobi said, "Naruto please forgive for not telling you about your…tenant… earlier but I didn't want you to have to deal with him as long as possible and for that please forgive an old man's mistake. Before you ask there are other things I am not telling you and I will not tell you until you meet up with two certain men. When you met with them I will tell you everything I know about you that you do not know already."

Naruto calmed down at these words and asked, "I understand Hokage-sama but please tell me who these two men are so I may meet them already."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that as it might impede a healthy relation between you and the concerned parties but have no fear you will meet them soon I promise."

"I was hoping to save this but I guess I can use it now. Hokage-sama what if I were to teach you the ways of the paperwork?"  
Sarutobi's eyebrows shot up and in a deadly serious tone asked, "What do you mean ways of the paperwork? Tell me this instant!"

"I mean I know how you can get out of it, you will never have to file, stamp or sign another piece of paper in this office again unless you want to." A grin started to appear on Naruto's face as he saw the long awaited answer on the third's face.

"You will tell your Hokage this miracle this instant and that's an order! You hear me? One of the most powerful ninja be damned because if you don't tell me I'll make you tell me!" Sarutobi was completely serious and yet joking at the same time.

"How can I tell you this instant if you're yelling? Plus it's a trade. I tell you the secret you tell me a hint as to who I'm supposed to meet or the secret itself." An evil full blown grin was on Naruto's face now as the Hokage was pondering his proposal.

"Fine, the clue is they were both close to your biological father. Once you meet both of them and put two and two together come to me and I'll tell you the rest. Now tell me the damn secret!" The Hokage demanded. He truly looked like the god of ninjas right then and there.,

Naruto smirked before saying, "Ka-"

He was cut off when two people flickered into the office. One was a tall man with tan skin and was wearing a trench coat with a bandanna covering his head named Ibiki. The second was a woman with pale skin, purple hair in a spiky fashion and brown eyes. She was wearing a light brown unbuttoned trench coat and not much else. She had a fish net top with nothing underneath and a short skirt.

"Anko, Ibiki what are you doing here at such an early hour?" The Hokage asked wanting to get back to Naruto's ultimate solution that he had been looking for, for over forty years.

"We have uncovered some information of vital importance that only you and ony you alone can hear so get out you dumb ass looking gaki!" Anko said.

Naruto just smiled outwardly and on the inside smirked at the thought of his subordinate ordering him to get out but this did give him an excuse to leave the old man hanging and keep his trump card as well as piss off Anko and Ibiki. "Thanks for the info. Old man but I guess this crazy lady who doesn't know how to dress properly and this scary looking dude have priority. So I'll just take my leave Hokage-jiji."

Naruto quickly ran out the door hearing Anko threatening to skin him alive the next time he sees him, the Hokage begging for the answer and Ibiki strangely just chuckling. 'Does nothing get to Ibiki? I was seriously right though about someone not wanting Jiji-san to know _the_ answer,' Naruto thought. Once out of sight Naruto flickered to his rundown apartment and went to sleep for the next day his mission truly begins.

Meanwhile the Hokage was ripping Ibiki and Anko a new one because the answer slipped from his hands… again. He remembered a similar event happening with the fourth who promised him the answer but every time it was about to be revealed something happened and he would never get his answer.

"What do you two want?" Sarutobi growled. "Don't you have a prisoner to interrogate and then execute?"

"Hokage-sama we have broken our captive and it has revealed much," Ibiki said and as he about to continue Anko cut in, "That snake bastard is after the last Uchiha!"

"Is that all?" The third asked. Both of the interrogators looked at their Hokage in confusion prompting him to continue. "I have already foreseen that there would be complications with the last Uchiha and so I have assigned top notch ninja to guard him both when he is in and out of the village."

"May I ask who?" Ibiki asked.

"All I will say is that it includes but is not limited to Hatake Kakashi." Sarutobi smirked because by placing Kakashi on a team with Naruto and Sasuke he effectively killed two birds with one stone.

"That lazy Cyclops bum? I have to admit he's good but are you sure that's enough for outside missions?" Anko asked. She didn't particularly care about Kakashi or Sasuke but she didn't want Orochimaru to get anything that he wanted.

"Don't worry Anko everything is under control. Now if there is anything else?" He saw the shakes of their heads. "Then I believe it's time for us all to call it night." The two left obviously being dismissed. Sarutobi watched them leave and then he to locked up and flickered home.

**

* * *

**

I think that's all for this chapter. It took forever to freaking write

** and I would have added more but I thought here would be a good place to stop for this chapter****! Next chapter Naruto and Kakashi meet! Yeah! What will happen? Reviews please even though I don't deserve them for making my loyal readers wait**** especially those that reviewed so I would love to thank, Mad Mardigan, Lady-Mystic, Namikaze Naruko 14, jtwsnw20, and ice wolf! I Love you guys so much ****and I'm sorry I didn't updates sooner!**


	3. Chapter two

**a/n:** Sorry for not UPdating sooner! I won't give any excuses (though I have many) other than I really had no idea where to go with this but I buckled down last night and thoguht to myself that I wanted to UPdate once before my birthday on Monday and complete at least one fic on my b-day. So I'm offically going to be done with my Harry Potter four shot right after I write a Fred/George/ Hermione threesome (^^) ... you know what I"ll save my rant for the bottom so please enjoy the chapter (which I didn't really check over thourghly so yeah).

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto groaned as he hit the snooze button on the alarm clock for the fifth time that morning. Despite having the ability to stay awake for a week straight without seeming the least bit tired (gotta love that fox stamina) Naruto liked to sleep, especially when he was about to be bored for the next few months at the bare, and he means bare, minimuim.

His mission was to protect the last Uchiha from that snake bastard until Sasuke was either a chunin, invalid or dead. To a further extent if any other clan heirs were in danger in his near vicinity or while at the academy he was to save them as well. After all the Third couldn't leave a whole generation composed mainly of clan heirs unprotected, the whole thing just screamed 'Please, come kidnap one of us now to make diplomatic problems hopefully leading to war!'

Yeah, leaving them unprotected was not an ideal option.

Naruto hoped however that Orochimaru would try something so he could finally kill the surely damned man. After seeing all of the Hokage's memories of his pupils he couldn't understand why he liked him or really any of the Sannin other than for their power. Orochimaru for example was a selfish pedophile obsessed with preforming inhumane experiments and obtaining immortaility. Jiraya the Frog Hermit, while a valuable spy, was a pervert that cared more for his research than for the task at hand. Finally, Tsunade was a gambling drunk that only could see her own pain and needed to learn to move on. Naruto thought that if he could survive in a village that hated so much they tried to kill him at every turn and denied him almost anything good in life than she could survive in a village that had ghosts of her past. Naruto shivered at the the thought of ghosts, he may be a ruthless killer but the thought of someone coming back to literally haunt you with no means of you being able to fight back was terrifying.

At these less than pleasing thoughts Naruto slowly climbed out of bed as he turned his alarm off. He saw he only had ten minutes to make it to the academy so he got dressed in his orange jumpsuit get up, took a swig of milk and ran out the door. He got to the academy with a minute to spare.

Naruto looked around to see if everyone had made it on time. They of course did so he had to put on his idiot mask and of course make a spectacle of himself. Naruto started to bounce to a seat laughing loudly and drew the attention of Inuzuka Kiba and a few others.

"Oi! Naruto, only graduates are supposed to be here today!" Kiba, the clan hier with the fang tatoos on his cheek, yelled with his clawed finger pointing and small white dog yipping in agreement with his partner.

"Look at the head band dog breathe! I'm as much a ninja as you are!" Naruto countered in a boistourous voice while on the inside he added, 'And much much more than you know young idiot child of the canines. So much more.'

Naruto smirked as he headed to his 'self proclaimed rival,' somewhere two green beasts sneezed, the Uchiha to glare at him and freak him out a bit. Naruto had been tailing the Uchiha since his former captain Itachi had murdered the whole Uchiha clan. Apart from a select few people who knew Itachi's reasoning, Naruto highly admired him for it. So of course after following someone for so long you would know sometings about that person and Naruto deduced something.

Why was someone who was pampered beyond belief by almost all the girls of the village so lonely? Why did he turn away from them when he obviously was starting puberty early? Simple, they were girls and for that reason they shall forever be beyond him because he prefers someone of the male persuasion. Naruto really couldn't believe no one figured this out sooner, it was glaringly obvious to anyone who bothered to look.

Well there was that and the duck butt raven just didn't like anyone in his personal space which of course Naruto would never do. Sarcasm and irony are amazing things.

So Naruto came up with a plan to shake things up that he knew would be so worth the beating he would have to allow afterward. Naruto jumped up on to the desk Sasuke was brooding over and leaned in forward while glaring, appearing to be 'staring down the enemy.' He then, quicker than any gennin could see, connected chakra strings to the kid behind him so he would turn around and 'knock' Naruto into Sasuke.

The plan went flawlessly as Sasuke was to slow to react and Naruto crashed into Sasuke making them fall onto the floor with Naruto on top of Sasuke, their lips sealed. Sasuke gasped and Naruto for a brief second let his tongue fill Sasuke's mouth before quickly grinding his hips into Sasuke's before jumping off pretending to be sick from touching his brooding charge.

The whole thing lasted all of twenty seconds so nothing seemed out of place to anyone else but in the end there was a grossed out Naruto who was smirking on the inside and a shocked mixed with confused Sasuke trying to compose himself while trying to keep up appearances. No one noticed the glint in either boys eyes for that brief moment, one of a job well done and another of curiousity.

The girls quickly stormed around Naruto and beat him until Iruka walked into the classroom, bandages covered a part of his body, making Naruto frown even more.

"Quite down, quite down," Iruka said seriously. When he saw no one was paying attention he used his big head jutsu to yell, "Sit down and be quite! Okay...Today you will begin your ninja careers and I'll be telling you your teams whom you will be with until you are either disbanded or become chunnin. Any questions?" Iruka finally looked around the room to examine the students, all of them looked hopeful, even the one that wasn't a gennin at all.

"Alright, I'm going to read off the teams..." As Iruka read off the lists Naruto was listening to who was in each and trying to determine if a team would pass or fail. He knew most if not all would never reach their dreams of being a ninja. "Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto perked up because even if he knew one of his team mates he didn't know the other or the jounin instructor, damn hokage and his sadistic pleasures from seeing his youngest ANBU suffer from curiousity! "Haruno Sakura..." Naruto cheered, not only did he get stuck with a fangirl meaning she would pay more attention to Sasuke than himself but the instructor would pay more attention to her too making him able to manouver more easily. "and finally Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura spouted some non-sense about true love prevailing while Naruto chuckled something that sounded suspciously like 'hee hee yaoi fan.'

"Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi..." A few of the clan heirs looked dissappointed that they weren't on team seven. Naruto didn't understand why.

After that last thought Naruto lost interest and started to consider his team. He kew he would have to look after Sasuke and the council will probably force Hatake-san to keep an extra eye on him also. Sakura will probably be rendered useless in the end since she has neither street smarts or physical strength. Perhaps she could specialize in genjutsu? Hatake should probably be able to handle that, he does have a sharingan after all.

Naruto had never seen Hatake in action or otherwise really but he knew enoguh through the Sandaimes stories and the ninja records that while Hatake is a good ninja his teaching skills were unknown. In short his team will either be an utter failure or an utter success.

Iruka finished telling everyone of their teams and Naruto seemed to be the only one to notice that ll the clan hiers were placed with other clan hiers with the possible exception of Shikamaru, who was to lazy to say aything about it, Hinata who was to shy to say anything and Shino who was to quite to do- he quickly changed his way of thought when a realization hit, no that's not true all three seemed to want to do something when his team was announced. Naruto shrugged it off once more not wanting to try and decipher his 'peers.'

The gennins left for lunch and would readjourn after to meet with their instructors. Naruto took this time to set some things straight with his charge.

After making sure Sasuke was alone Naruto swiftly jumped into the apartment and effectively incapacitated his target. Sasuke glared at his attacker and once he recoginized who it was his eyes widened in surprise for a brief second and returned to an icy glare.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke demanded while wriggling against his restraints.

"I just want to let you know that if you need to get stronger you will always find help but I stress that you do not allow your hate for 'Tachi to consume your life. It would be pointless getting revenge on someone who actually said they _wanted_ you to get revenge on them. I mean that would be falling into the enemy's plan would it not?" Sasuke didn't notice Naruto's slip up with Itachi's nick name.

Sasuke just hn'd and looked away like a little child put on the spot would. "If that's how you're going to ask then come back to me when you can act mature and I'll tell you a story I know you're going to want to hear. If I want you to remember anything it is these three things. One, Konoha has produced some of the greatest ninja in the world without them ever leaving, two, all stories have two sides and finally three, if you ever fuck up so bad that endangers the village I will kill you and I will make sure it hurts."

"Are you done yet dobe? If you are then just leave. I don't want your nonsense to rub off on me," Sasuke said haughtily.

"Fine, be that way. Ja ne." Naruto left henged as Sasuke so that team ten consisting of Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru, the heirs of the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans respectively, wouldn't know that Naruto actually had the ability to take down Sasuke. Shikamaru noticed the difference in stances though and for him the mystery deepened.

The end of lunch came quickly and soon all the students were back in the classroom eager to start their ninja careers. Naruto felt eyes on the back of his head for awhile but those faded as the other teams trickled out when their senseis came to claim them.

Team seven were the only ones left even though Kakashi had arrived an hour ago and waited to see if any of his future team would take the initiative to look for him or try and sense his chakra nearby. Needless to say he would be waiting for a long time.

When Kakashi had finished re-reading his book he decideed to grace the newly graduated children with his presence. As he opened the door his eye widened as he caught sight of his charges. He expected to see the Uchiha and the Pink haired girl but what he didn't expect to see was his sensei in mini form looking out the window.

Naruto decided to look at his 'sensei' and had a strange sense of dejavu when he looked into the cloudy grey eye. Naruto's beautiful blue eyes widened in surprise for a moment.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

**A/N:** That's a wrap! I know cliff hangers are evil but it gives me more motivation to continue the story! I have a poll on my story if you want to see this made a love triangle or not. Don't worry it's not going to have NaruSasu... okay maybe a tiny bit one sided on Sasuke's part but it's not going to be as important as say like the ones you can vote for *hint hint poke poke* lol. If no one votes I have a feeling I know I who I'm going to use (^^) I'm sorry that this wasn't the greatest chapter, please understand I wrote this when I was half asleep this morning and I figured this is better than nothing... plus I couldn't really do anything else with this section... the main point of this chapter was to get the team together, intros, D ranks and possibly the begining of wave arc next chapter!

I want to thank you for all of you who have either added me to story alerts/ favorites and even a few author favorites! You have no idea how much that means to me! Also I want give thanks also to all my lovely reviewers who have given me the nicest reviews ever! I seriously love all of you guys!


End file.
